Chuck versus the tough decision
by Indigogold
Summary: Things were finally getting into place for Chuck and Hannah, but when Sarah breaks up with Shaw which way will he turn?
1. Chapter 1

**_Takes place after 3.07_**

**_Short introduction,a few more chapters to come I hope depending on your review on this one._**

* * *

Chuck stares at his converses,as if he's in a trance.

"Time to change the shoes?" He thinks to himself. "No."

Satisfied with his answer he continues to stare into space until his brown eyes blur, Hannah approaches the desk.

"Hey Chuck." She says in her usual happy, upbeat tone.

'Hey Hannah,where've you been honey?" He glances at his watch and sees that she is over half an hour late

"Its not like me but,I couldn't get up." She ducked her head in shame.

"Aww....come here you!" He pulls her to him,and wraps his arms around her and she lays her head on his chest, in the corner of his eye Chuck spots Morgan standing there like a lemon,his lips parted and his eyes transfixed on Chuck and Hannah,Chuck quickly dismisses Hannah and babbles something about having work to do.

He walks over to Morgan (who is still standing there).

"Whats up buddy?" Chuck asks him, cocking his head to one side.

"I, uh erm.." Morgan thinks about it,and decides against telling the truth. "I j-just saw you guys together and I thought of Anna, but life goes on, right?" He wandered off, and he cursed at himself for not telling Chuck the real truth, that he had feelings for Hannah, so what if she liked classical music and was way out of his league, if Chuck could get her so could he.

Chuck let his mind wander from Morgan and he watched Hannah replacing the CPU in somebody's computer, he let out a deep sigh , how often can you find a woman who is smart, plays video games and is also extremely beautiful? Lucky me, he thought.

Just then Casey was making his way to him,and and handed him and stack of paper and said in hushed tones " Hey Numnuts, tell me if you flash on any of these papers , okay? We are trying to find out the current whereabouts of a highly dangerous terrorist Cajan Tusmall,go down to Castle and read it through."

It seemed not negociable,so Chuck nodded and headed to the Castle via the Home Theatre Room.

As he came in Sarah heard and jerked her head up and when she saw him she sighed and put her head back down, try as she might she couldn't get Chuck out of her head, she was trying with Shaw she really was, but everytime she saw Chuck with Hannah it made her skin crawl, she was good at hiding her emotions like any spy but it was just getting harder and harder, she knew her and Chuck were complicated and they could probably never be but it didn't mean anyone else could have him did it?

Chuck walked into the room where Sarah was and he nodded sheepishly at her and pointed to the stack of papers in his hand and did a half smile that he did when he was nervous which Sarah picked up on. "_Damn_." He thought. "_I thought I was over this_."

* * *

**_I know its a short chapter for the first one but should I carry on? Reviews please :)_**

**_-Emma (Find out more about me on my profile :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hannah was bored, the reason she came here was for Chuck but he was never here, always over at that damn yoghurt shop, Morgan walked over to her and she smiled at him like she would with any other person she saw, but Morgan decided that this mean't she secretly liked him "_But_," He thought "_I'll play her game for a little bit longer_."

"Hey,Morgan whats up?" Hannah asked him.

"I-I just wanted to see how your handling things,you know because Chuck sometimes isn't around to show you the ropes." He stuttered nervously as he stroked his beard between his thumb and index finger.

_God I hate beards ,_thought Hannah. "I think I've got it now Morgan,thanks anyway." He seemed like such a nervous person to her,maybe her was a clean freak or had OCD or something?

"Oh, alright then." He walked off, dragging what was left of his optimism with him.

-

Chuck read through each of the papers, each more boring than the last but he had no flashes and he couldn't really function with Sarah sighing every five seconds, did she want him to ask if she was okay? _Hell, _he thought, _I'll ask anyway._

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck whispered so quietly that she could have pretended she hadn't heard if she wanted to.

She looked up at him and her eyes glaced over,and she looked back down and whispered "Im fine, Chuck."

He kept sneaking glances at her, her eyes looked so much like two crystal glass balls that could shatter if he put one foot wrong, he'd never seen that side to her before , but he didn't say anything. They both carried on in a silence that should have been awkward but in some way it was a companionable silence, when all of a sudden a noise went off, it was low at first but then it got louder and louder it was a beeping that was familiar to Chuck somehow,

"Oh!" He gasped smiling slightly. "My phone!" He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone, it was an alarm for his lunch break! Sarah looked down at his phone and smirked a little.

"You set an alarm on your phone for LUNCH?" She laughed.

"Second most important meal of the day, besides I can never see the clock at Buy More but it still shocks me everytime!"

"Haha, lunch plans?" She asked, masking her desperation well, she had to skip out on breakfast this morning and the familiar twist in her stomach told her she was hungry.

"Well I was going to ask Hannah, but I think I'd better get these done is it to early to order out?"

"I think so."

"Well then,Subway, here I cooome!" He laughed.

"Can I-." She stopped herself.

"What?" Chuck smirked.

"Come?"

"Sure." And with that they dumped their work on the desk,climbed up the stairs out of castle and left through Orange Orange into the Nerd Herder.

_Two spy friends going out to lunch, thats all _she told herself, they both ordered a Subway Melt and sat down at the table sitting opposite each other.

Chuck shifted awkwardly in his chair as Sarah bit into her sandwich, she was one of those people who could make everything look sexy,he stared out the window and took little bites out of his sandwich, _think of old ladies in slippers,with bunions and mustaches _he tried desperately to turn himself off and tried not to enjoy the scene infront of him. _Eureka _He thought _Hannah! I have a girlfriend!_ Immediately guilt washed over him and he didn't feel like watching Sarah anymore.

"Hows things with Hannah?" She asked, licking the remainder of the crumbs off her lips.

"Super! Awesome,yes very good." He babbled, "And Shaw?"

She thought about telling the truth and saying that she felt nothing when she was with him except the slightest twinge of sickness,because his affections towards her made her feel queasy,when he rubbed her shoulders she could feel his sexual tension, the dude just wanted to get laid!

"Fine." She said as lies dripped off her tongue like ice cream. "He's taking me out for dinner tonight."

"Awesome." This was very new to Chuck ever since he got Intersect 2.0 into his head, he decided he'd become better at hiding his emotions and he was getting better , even Sarah and Casey had noticed.

As they left the table Sarah automaically wanted to reach for his hand but then she remembered they weren't cover dating anymore and a fresh wave of sadness washed over her, Chuck went back to the Buy More and saw Hannah trying to fix someones iPhone.

"Hey!" He shouted as he walked closer to her.

"Hey Chuck, where'd you go?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Ugh, erm offsite install?" He tried.

She raised her eyebrows but didn't object and then she changed the subject "Morgan seems like a really nervous person,does he CLEAN alot?" She said loudly.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"He's all jittery and he can't say a full sentance without stuttering!" She exclamed.

"I don't know." Morgan had seemed a little off lately.

-

Casey made his way to Chuck,

"Oi, Moron Castle now!" He grabbed Chuck by the shoulder and led him out of Buy More.

**Castle**

Shaw,Sarah,Casey and Chuck all stood in a formal line as generals' face popped onto the screen,

"As all of you may be aware Cajan Tusmall has escaped from our holding cells and has brutally murdered two of our best agents,who were guarding the cell at the time, we have some leads to where he might be but we believe some of his contacts are going to a party at the King Brooke Hotel tonight and are going to try and buy it, our intel shows us that they are planning to set up a base there,your job.." She paused and looked at each of the agents individually and her eyes lingered a few second longer Chucks than she did with any of the others.

"Is to identify the contacts , Mr. Bartowski using your unique skill set and await further instruction tonight,Chuck and Sarah posing as a couple , Casey as staff and Shaw in the survaillence van."

"But general-" Shaw started.

"What?" She sighed, clearly having better things to do on her mind.

"Never mind." He looked at Sarah, and the screen went black.

"Couple, huh?" Casey smirked. "And the chocolate flies back into the peanut butter!" He laughed darkly and traipsed off.

Shaw looked hurt and Sarah looked at Chuck, "My place at eight." And she walked off.

_Hannah,Hannah,Hannah,Hannah _I have Have Hannah! He said to himself.

_I have Shaw, _Sarah thought, _ But I still want Chuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Chuck walked back into the Buy More, he already felt nervous about tonight and it was only 2pm.

_I have Hannah and she has Shaw, she's never really been interested in me, it was all in my head and she clearly likes Shaw. _Chuck convinced himself. He walked over to Morgan and decided it was time to confront him about what had been up with him lately.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Chuck felt like he was speaking to a six-year-old child.

"Im fine, why do you ask?" Morgan said. This wasn't like Morgan he usually said something annoying or quirky.

"Your not yourself, your actually working, you space out alot and you don't smile much anymore."

_I'm crazy in love with your girlfriend you douchebag, _Morgan thought. "I'm fine honestly, I just miss Anna a bit thats all." He lied.

"Okay then, I'm here if you want to talk." Chuck lifted his mouth higher and tucked his bottom lip under his top one and smiled, it was the face that always made sarah laugh but it didn't work with Morgan today, Chuck sighed and walked off. Hannah was sitting behind the Nerd Herd desk and she was staring into space with her head resting on the palms of her hands.

"Hannah!" Chuck called, by now he was about an inch away from her.

"Heh?" She jumped, "Oh sorry, business is slow today." She couldn't even be bothered to ask him where he went again.

"So..." Chuck said almost awkwardly.

"Do you want to come to my apartment tonight Chuck?" She asked.

"I, uh..." He tried to think on the spot, "Television."

"What?" Hannah half laughed, confused.

"Television, I have to fix Ellie's TV sorry." He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Right." She said, not even bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Tomorrow?" He piped up.

"Sure." Then they kissed, a slow tender kiss then made Hannah have butterflies in her stomach, it was good for Chuck too but he couldn't help but that about the ones he'd had with Sarah all five of them,the first was hungry and desperate and filled with passion,the second was slow and meaningful which probably would have developed into something more if Roan wasn't watching,the third at the room in Barstow - the best,the fourth in Prague at the station and the fifth when Chuck and Sarah hadn't seen each other for six months - though that was followed by that slap, but his and Hannahs were nothing compared to theirs, he thought sadly.

**7.00**

Sarah put the finishing touches to her make up, her hair was twisted up into a bun and she h left down a few golden wavy strands, she did a once over of herself in the long mirror and she smoothed down her short turquoise dress, she suddenly heard a knock at the door and her heart thudded to a halt, _Chuck? _She thought nervously.

She pulled open the door and she looked up to see Shaw standing there, looking worried.

"Shaw what is it, whats wrong?" She asked desperately.

"I'm worried about you tonight, Sarah you and Chuck have bad history, y'know and I thought it might be hard for you, so I figured maybe we should go as a couple instead? Chuck won't mind, will he?" Shaw said his tone was soft but with a hint of desperation.

"No, Shaw everythings fine." She watched his face fall.

"B-but,but w-we - me and you?" He stuttered.

"Are fine." She fibbed. "I'll see you later on the mission." With that she turned on her heel and scooted him out the door. _Poor man, poor, poor, sexually starved man. _She thought with a slight smirk.

**Chucks place....**

Chuck put on his bow-tie and remembered back when he had no idea how to do one of these things, but now he was an expert. He remembers back to when he was getting ready for his 'first date' with Sarah and how he made out with himself in the mirror - he cringed at the thought. His hair was curly, but it wasn't wild, it was tamed (with hair gel). This time he decided against his converses, which wasn't like him at all because he loved those shoes. He put on his black ones instead, they were still shiny because he didn't wear them very often.

Chuck walked into the living room, and Morgan looked up from watching his Family Guy dvd and said "Where are you off to?"

This was getting so hard for Chuck, and he bit his lip at Morgan's raised eyebrow "Hannah and I are going to a party at the King Brooke Hotel tonight." He babbled.

"Oh." Was all Morgan could say and he turned his shining eyes back to the television, and on that note Chuck left.

**8.10**

_Where the hell is he? _ Sarah thought angrily, _Probably with Hannah. _Her more daring side suggested teasingly. _Stop it, stop it! _She thought back to herself, she was definitely cracking up.

Five minutes later there was a knock at her door, "Look who decided to show up!" She said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, traffic like you wouldn't believe!" He panted. Sarah's face softened and her anger melted away.

"Lets go then." And they left.

**King Brooke Hotel**

As they climbed out of Sarah's Porshe, they glanced up at the building, it was tall and wide with several old fashioned archway dents going along it, it had alot of windows, each with a balcony with ivy twisting around the poles, in a strange way it was sort of beautiful.

Sarah linked her thin arm around Chuck's and she felt a nauseating surge of love for him, she wanted to scream at herself, but the denial that she was feeling about her feelings for Chuck was beginning to fade.

They entered the building, it was held in one big room there was a bar at the far end of the room and there was one close to them, behind one Chuck spotted Casey pouring at martini, wearing a white ruffled shirt and a pink vest that said King Brooke Hotel on it, Chuck met Casey's eye and he laughed, Casey grunted loudly, nearly scaring off a few people nearby. _Damn uniform_, thought Casey.

Chuck glanced across the room and saw a half caste man standing alone with a black eye, he felt the familiar feeling that a flash was coming on and pictures flashed in his head, a birth certificate indicating that the man was forty-five years old, a criminal record and a passport which comfirmed the man standing before them was indeed Cajan Tusmall.

"Sarah!" Chuck gasped.

"What?"

"Thats him!" Sarah followed Chuck's gaze to Cajan, and Chuck spoke into his watch and told Shaw in the survaillence van that it was Cajan Tusmall. Shaw told Sarah and Chuck to get Tusmall alone and to tranq him and bring him back to the van.

They looked over at Cajan and he seemed to be engaged in a conversation with an arabian man,

"Chuck, we don't want to look suspicious, we have to wait until he's alone." She pointed to the dance floor just as the music changed. "We can watch him while we dance without raising any alarm." She said and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach all over again.

He shook his head.. "But Sarah I don't know how to..." His eyes spaced out, he saw pictures, two people entwined, a christmas tree and a selection of music notes. "Lets go.."

He pulled her to him and they took to the dance floor.

**To be continued, **

_Thoughts? Musings? Click the green button and let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ...**

_Thanks for all the reviews so far they're really encouraging, I thought I couldn't really compare to you lot, being a ninth grade girl like myself but judging by some of the comments I'm doing OK :)_

_Let Chapter 4 Commence :)_

* * *

Chuck recognised the music that was echoing into his ears,

"Sarah!" He gasped when they were half way to the dance floor, "Is this the - "

"Lambada?" She said. "Yes it is, did you flash?"

Chuck nodded, and Sarah saw his adams apple bob up and down in his throat, which mean't that he was nervous, which was okay because so was she, she hadn't done this dance since she had with Bryce, which was over a year ago now.

He held his arm up and sarah clasped it as they twirled around, she lifted her leg up so it was firmly wrapped around Chuck's hip and she tilted her head back. They joined hands again and they swayed back and forth, they're eyes locked and as they danced Chuck's heart swelled with want and as she span around and brushed her bottom against the back of his legs he couldn't help but feel turned on.

_It's all part of the dance! _ He told himself, and he couldn't help but wonder, at the end of the dance weren't they supposed to kiss, or is that just what Bryce and Sarah did?

Everyone else was dancing too, but they stopped and watched Chuck and Sarah, not that they noticed. Their eyes were filled with intensity and when the music came to a slow end, he pulled her closer to him.

_Oh God, oh God, do I kiss him or is this part of the dance? _Sarah wondered desperately.

_What do I do, do I kiss her? _Chuck thought worriedly.

But somehow their worries melted away and their eyes met in a heat of passion and their lips met as Sarah's hands explored Chuck's hair and their tongues danced, it went on a little longer than planned but as they broke apart, it was like peeling a band aid off a nasty cut.

"Ah, erm, looks like we fooled them!" Chuck mumbled.

"Yeah, erm well done." They broke apart, and through all of this Casey watched in amusement and Shaw sat squirming in the Survaillence van and he felt slightly queasy, _just a cover. _Shaw thought. _Don't worry._

_Just a cover? _Casey laughed to himself. _Just a cover my ass!_

At that precise moment Chuck looked up and saw, of all people, Morgan, his eyes were wide with confusion and amazement. Chuck shot a terrified look at Sarah and rushed over like a bullet to Morgan.

"Morgan, what are you doing here, whats wrong?" Boy, had he some explaining to do!

"Hannah went to Ellie's house looking for you and Ellie said she had no recollection of you fixing her TV and then she came to my our pad and I thought she was out with you, so we were about to run over here and find out what you were up to and.. and.."

"WHAT?"

"She ran out onto the road and she got hit.." Morgan said, with guilty tears falling from his eyes.

"Omigod, is she okay?" Chuck asked, panic pushing its way through his body.

"She's broken her arm, 6 ribs and has severe bruising all over her body!" He said angrily. "And all this time you were here, with her!" He spat, jerking his eyes towards Sarah.

"We'll have to worry about that later, lets get to the hospital!" He ran over to Sarah.

"Its Hannah, she's been hit by a car!"

Before she could even reply, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and raced out of the building. Sarah watched him leave as Casey sped towards her.

"Where'd the twerp go?" He asked.

"Hannah got hit by a car and she's hurt, Chuck's gone to see her at the hospital." Sarah said, not raising her eyes from the floor.

"The chick got mowed, huh? Get in there Walker!" He smirked, but then his face turned serious. "Why didn't you stop him? We're on a mission here!"

"I-"

"Don't bother." He sighed angrily and walked off.

Sarah couldn't really bring herself to care about the mission, her eyes turned to the door where Chuck had just walked out moments ago.

_Oh my good god. _She thought. _I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **_Im going to make up a sirname for Hannah on this one because I don't know it yet. - short chapter_

* * *

The car journey was very awkward indeed, for once Morgan drove and his eyes didn't move from the windscreen, Chuck thoughts wandered to Hannah and then to Sarah and then back to Hannah. She had just been in an accident, there's a time and a place to think of these things!

They came to the entrance of the hospital and today, thank God, Elle and Awesome had a day off, Chuck raced up to the desk and pounded his fists down on the desktop.

"Hannah Jenkins room please?"

"Ah yes, Mrs. Jenkins, room 24, floor 3." The secretary answered.

Chuck ran towards the lift with Morgan following closely behind him, they stepped into the elevator and Morgan sniffed to himself as the elevator clicked to number 3.

"Hannah?" Chuck whispered as he came into the ward.

"Chuck!" Hannah gasped, almost jumping out of her seat. "Where have you been I came to look for you and I-"

"I know babe and I'm sorry."

"But where _were _you, Chuck? Where were you really?"

"I know I lied but I was really with Sarah, I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"What?!" She screeched. "Doing what?"

"You know her and I are only friends right? Well she needed somebody to accompany her to her friends dance and she asked me, but I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think I was doing something with her." He stuttered, amazed at how quickly the lies fell out of his mouth.

"But-" Morgan interupted, he was about to say how he saw them kiss.

"Just friends, Morgan." Chuck said firmling but he remained calm and he glared at Morgan as if to say, _its my business not yours, so but out!_

The doctor walked into the room, his face was very stern.

"Mrs. Jenkins, your ribs are going to be sore for a while and as for your arm, come back in 6 weeks for your cast to be removed, it should heal nicely and do be more careful when crossing the road."

Hannah nodded and smiled a little, "Thank you, Doctor Philmore."

* * *

Chuck spent all of that night looking after Hannah, attending to her every need and fluffing her pillows, he felt so damn guilty.

"Chuck you don't need to do all of this, honestly, I'm fine and I'm not even mad at you!"

"But your hurt Hannah and besides I love spending time with you." He leant in for a kiss and Hannah spent a moment lingering her lips over his,

"You have a bit of, erm lipstick on your mouth! LIPSTICK, LIPSTICK? Who's lipstick is this?" Her once clear eyes were now filled with intense rage.

"Its yours sweetie." He lied, smiling.

"But- but I don't even wear this shade."

" Well I haven't kissed anyone else, if thats what your implying." His said, his voice shaking.

"No I - " She liked him so much she couldn't be bothered to argue with him, she had never met anyone like Chuck before so she turned over and whsipered goodnight to Chuck and she fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep. Chuck saw that she was sleeping and quietly picked up his clothes and headed towards the door.

**Castle**

Sarah sat at the table in Castle and was making her way through a big pile of papers and every couple of minutes she would glance up at the survaillence camera of Chuck, he was lying on his bed sleeping but he had left the light on and a comic book was lying on his chest. Her chest filled with love and then quickly deflated when Shaw entered the room.

"Hey Sarah." He spoke, sitting down and moving his chair closer to hers so they were almost touching.

"Shaw." She said moving her chair back a little.

"How are you, Babe." He flirted.

"Fine." She replied coldly.

"What's up with you."

_You make me sick you big bag of crap. _"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Oh, shoulder rub?" He said getting up.

"Er, no thanks." _Go play with someone elses shoulders._

"Oh,er don't worry we captured Cajan atleast, Casey is enjoying torturing him!" He smiled like a cheshire cat.

"Great."

"Look Sarah..." He continued. "If theres anything you want to tell me, I'm here."

_I won't have to tell you anything if you would just go away. _"We need to break up."

"Huh?" He whispered. "Why?"

She thought about it carefully. "Because you repulse me and you look alot like superman."

He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_And I'm in love with someone else._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Chuck turned over in his bed, he was aware that the light was slowly flooding in and everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was the eerie sunlight. He sat up in frustration and he picked up his pillow and threw it across the room. He headed into the kitchen to find Morgan face down in his Honey-Nut Cheerios.

"Morgan?" He poked him gently. Morgan lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot and he had several Cheerios stuck to his face.

"What?" He mumbled, picking each Cheerio off his face and eating it.

"Why were you asleep in your Cheerios?"

"I'm so tired, and I was up all night worrying about poor Hannah and how your going to break her heart, how could you kiss, SARAH? Of all the people in the world you chose her!" He said, his blood shot eyes filled with anger.

"Morgan it was a stupid stupid mistake okay, I'm sorry please don't tell Hannah" He pleaded.

"Only for her sake!" He slammed his sweaty spoon on the table and walked out, slamming the door hard behind him.

Chuck sighed loudly to himself and he tried not to think about last nights turn of events, but they replayed over and over in his head like a movie, Sarah's soft lips on his, her hands in his hair, then he thought of Hannah she was hurt because of his stupid mistake.

Guilt drove him to Hannah's house and forced him up to Hannah's apartment to make her breakfast before he set off for work.

"Chuck I should go to work, I'm not that bad."

He took one look at her swollen face and her poor arm and sadly disagreed. "No Hannah you need to have a couple of days off. Look at yourself, you should rest."

"But, I'll miss you." She wined.

"I'll miss you too." Then he left, Chuck felt something, a feeling that was somehow familiar, was he finding Hannah ANNOYING? No, no he couldn't be, could he?

**Castle**

Shaw sat at the desk and chewed on his non existent nails, _How could she break up with me? We haven't even done anything yet. I feel so ... hurt? No thats not it. Betrayed? Yes prehaps betrayed, she could have atleast SLEPT with me! _

Casey came into the room. "Shaw?" He grunted.

"Huh?" His head jerked up.

"I got some infomation out of Cajan, he told me that there are still terrorists trying to buy The Kingbrooke Hotel, they still want to set up a Base there!"

"What does general want us to do?"

"Old fashined spy work, you, me and Walker have to take them out, Bartowski isn't needed on this one." Casey smiled through gritted teeth.

"When, and did you say** no **Chuck?"

"Tomorrow night, and yeah, no Chuck why's that?" Casey was suddenly intrigued.

"Nothing, now get to work Colonel casey." Shaw said sharply.

This whole time Sarah was sitting opposite Shaw. "Got that walker, mission tomorrow at that hotel."

"Got it, superman." Sarah whispered the last bit.

"What was that?" Shaw grunted.

"Nothing." Sarah decided to be out of character for once, she decided it was her mission to make Shaw hate her. "Dur,dur,dur,dur,dur,DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!" She sang the Superman theme tune.

_She's laughing at herself, the weirdos laughing at herself, besides I look nothing like superman. _Shaw thought angrily before stomping out of the room.

Sarah's smile faded as she saw Chuck in the Buy More her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, she thought he was so beautiful, if you could use that word for a man, thats the only one that described him, looks and personality. _I love you so much but I can never tell you, I'd lose everything, you, my job, my life, everything._ She thought to Chuck through the screen. _But I'll tell you because your worth it._

* * *

Chuck sat staring at Jeff, he was so weird. Jeff picked up a Laptop, smelt it and then put it back down and then he picked up a DVD and sniffed that too and then he held the Laptop in one hand and the DVD in the other and he took turns smelling each one.

"Hey Chuck, DVD's and Laptops smell just like womens breasts!" He shouted. "I gotta go tell Lester!" He ran off and Chuck raised an eyebrow to himself and then a terrifying thought came to him, _I haven't thought about Hannah all day! _

He felt very guilty and he was just about to pick up the phone and ring her when he saw Sarah standing there, looking very upset.

He rushed up to her and placed his hand on her arm, "Hey,hey whats wrong?"

She sniffed. _Say nothing Walker, and thats an order. _She told herself. "It's Shaw."

"What did he do?" Chuck asked, confused.

"I broke up with him." She blurted out.

"WHY?" Chuck said, his eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to burst out of their sockets.

_Because I love you. _"Because, I have to keep things professional between us."

"OK, but then, why _are _you so upset?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I - I don't know." She stuttered.

"Well, erm , see you later then..." Chuck turned to walk away.

She gripped his arm tightly, _Here goes. _She gulped.. "I - I uh erm..."

"What?"

"I L - l- loo..." She cut herself off.

"You Loo, huh, I don't understand, what about Lou?"

"No not Lou!" She spluttered.

"I love..."

"You love yoghurt?"

"No, I love you." She said it quickly and then looked down at the floor.

Chuck was speechless, Sarah gripped him and pulled him towards her. With all his strength he pulled himself away.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"You can't just expect me to kiss you like that." He stuttered. " I have a decision to make first.

"Okay." She gulped and prayed to herself that he would make the right choice.

_Wow, I can't believe it she loves me! ME! And do I love her? Well of course I do, but she's a spy and Hannah's normal and I already know more about her than I do with Sarah after knowing her for nearly 3 years. Crap, its decision time._

* * *

To be continued.

What do you think, the next chapter will be the last, should I carry on? Love it hate it? Click that green thing and let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thank you everyone for your good reviews, I know I'm young and have alot to learn but you lot praising me for my efforts makes its worth while and I'm glad I'm okay at writing because my English teacher is crap, haha - back to the story :)

* * *

Chuck sat on his bed comparing the good and bad of Hannah and Sarah, but whatever he did one person outweighed the other and no matter how much he tried to make the other seem better, he had come to a decision. Chuck sighed and whispered "I'm sorry." To some imagionary person. With that he laid down and fell into a guiltily victorious sleep.

At this time across town, Hannah cried silent tears onto her pillow, she felt like a burden to everyone, she liked being independent and most of all she cried because she was just so frustrated with Chuck, where did he go? Why didn't he ever explain anything properly? Why wasn't he _here?_

Meanwhile Sarah slipped into one of Chuck's old T-shirts, that he had no idea she had and crawled into bed. _Why did I just put myself out there? I'm a spy goddammit, we don't fall in love! What if he choses Hannah, he probably will, shes smart and pretty and he already knows more about her than he does me, after three bloody years! _She rested her head on her pillow and her golden hair fanned out across the bed sheet and only then when the light was off and she was huddled up in the duvet, and only heard the sound of her own breathing did she let herself cry.

Casey was just about to go to bed, but decided to check on the asset or Agent Bartowski as he liked to be called. He clicked on the screen to see Chuck snoring uneasily and in one hand he held a photo of him and Sarah and in the other was a picture on his iPhone of Hannah. _Eeew, what was he doing before he fell asleep? _Casey thought awkwardly. _I Don't want to know._

-

The sun rose in the sky, rising up from behind the clouds as if it was excitedly waiting to see Chuck make his decision.

**Buy More**

Hannah paced impatiently up and down the romantic comedies section, wondering where Chuck was he was over thirty minutes late, since Chuck hadn't come to her place she decided she was up to coming to work.

Sarah glanced longingly at the Buy More, as it what really too early for her to have any customers she let her mind wander free to wherever it wanted to go, but it wandered over to the forbidden land of Chuck.

Chuck stood in the car park between the Buy More and Orange Orange and took and deep breath and headed in the direction he wanted to go.

Hannah's head jerked up as she saw Chuck enter the store, his head was low and his eyes darted around the room and his gazes settled and they transfixed on her eyes.

"Chuck!" She mouthed at him and smiled.

He smiled half heartedly and slowly walked towards her, he stood a good few inches away from her before taking her hand and gazing into her eyes.

"Hannah.." He smiled, speaking softly.

"Yes?" She said, matching his tone of voice.

"I really really like you, you know that right?"

"Yeah?" She wondered where this conversation was going, she dared hope that they were going to take the next step.

"As long as you know that, thats okay, but I can't do this anymore." He looked at her intently.

"Do what?"

"You and me, us, its not right."

"I thought we were doing just fine." She said, her voice desperately rising in pitch.

"Were fine, but its me." He sighed.

"W- what d-do you mean?" She stuttered.

But then she suddenly got it, Sarah.

"Sarah, its Sarah isn't it?!" She shouted angrily.

He nodded guiltily.

"Have you just been stringing me along Chuck?" She panted.

"No, but I can't do this to you anymore Hannah, I'm in love with her and I'm going to make it work."

"You sly little Bastard!" She scream and hit him hard across the face, she turned on her heel and ran into the Home Theatre room and slammed the door hard behind her.

Chuck looked up to see the entire Buy More watching him in amusement, he desperately wanted to scream "WHAT?" at them but he fought the urge and headed towards Orange Orange.

Morgan watched him leave and headed in the direction of Hannah. _Operation Devistation : complete _Morgan thought _Here comes the Morgan train - all you can eat!_

* * *

Chuck walked into Orange Orange with a frown on his face, Sarah looked up from the counter, where her eyes had been for the last five minutes and was immediately scared by his face.

"You chose her didn't you?"

He didn't reply, and she started to cry softly.

He suddenly jumped out from his thoughts, "Sarah !?" He almost shouted. "I chose you!"

"What?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

" I - chose - you, Sarah Walker."

She looked up and him and they suddenly ran towards each other like they do in all the movies, and clasped each other tightly and she buried her head in his chest, she slowly raised her head and their eyes met and their lips raced towards each other and met in a mist of passion and desperation, they continued to kiss as their hands explored one anothers hair and when they finally broke apart they were still entwined - too afraid to let go.

"Sarah." Chuck grinned.

"What?" She mumbled in a happy daze.

"I love you."

Her heart rate increased.

"I love you too." Her smile matched his.

Their lips met again, but Chuck stopped her.

"What?" She whispered, scared.

"Lets go to my place." He said, and she knew where this was going.

"Okay." They ran towards the car and sped off into the daylight.

* * *

Morgan looked at Hannah as he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No... that stupid Sarah." Her eyes glaced over.

"Hey, hey its gunna be alright." He soothed.

"Oh Morgan, you've always been so sweet to me." She smiled through her fountain of tears.

He leant in to kiss her, and she let him, it wasn't long or intense but it was short and sweet and as they parted he smiled at her.

_Oh God, what have I done? _She thought.

* * *

Chuck propped himself up onto one elbow and looked at Sarah, early the next morning.

"Morning." He whispered, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hey." She said softly.

They held hands beneath the duvet and were content just staring at each other.

"What about Casey and Beckman, they won't be happy." Chuck worried, his brow furrowing.

"Lets not worry about later, or tomorrow, lets worry about now and we'll deal with that stuff later." She said.

And with that they dove back under the duvet.

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. This is the end of this story but there will be a sequel soon, see what Chuck and Sarah's relationship will be like as they fight with being spies and lovers and will the government agree with it? Find out soon in Chuck vs The Relationship :) .**

**Look! The green button is just screaming "**_Click me, Click me!__**"**_


End file.
